<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Princes of Persia (Art) by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014216">Princes of Persia (Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banners and Icons [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Banners &amp; Icons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for my proposed fic 'Princes of Persia' with The Lady Merlin back in 2011.</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Xander Harris/Spike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banners and Icons [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Original Fic Banner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Way back in 2011, myself and the Lady Merlin discussed doing a collaboration rewrite of "Princes of Persia" - the movie starring Jake Gyllenhal and Gemma Atherton. It was going to be a Spander, but I also considered it as a potential Sterek fic. </p>
<p>Anyway, I recently re-discovered the Art I did for it, and decided I would post it here because I am well chuffed with how it looks! And who knows, maybe I'll write it since I seem to be doing Film Fics at the moment!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/v00FXPa">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icon (Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the icon I created for the fic!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/TA1Z1P3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>